Comienzo
by ASUKA02
Summary: Lo de ellos había comenzado desde el primer día en la guardería, aunque ninguno de los dos lo recordaba. *NaruSaku* actualizado drabble 10 - COMPLETA
1. Chupete

**Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenecen a Kishimoto, sólo escribo esto como medio de entretenimiento y no gano nada. :(**

Advertencias: Drabbles continuos, NaruSaku, UA mundo ninja.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" **Comienzo"**

 **-1-**

 **.**

 _Guardería Konoha…_

La bebé de pelo rosado lloraba con desconsuelo sentada en el suelo, era su primer día en la guardería y creía que su madre la había dejado abandonada, el bebé rubio dejo de jugar con la caja de cartón y fijo su atención en su nueva compañera de clases, era la primera vez que la veía, pero ya sentía deseos de conocerla, pero sobre todo hacer que dejara de llorar.

Naruto gateó hacia ella, se quito el chupete de su boca y se lo ofreció, la bebé de pelo rosa dejo de llorar instantáneamente aceptando el chupete, el cual no tardo en llevar a su propia boca.

El rubito sonrió sentándose frente a ella, se sentía muy bien por haber logrado que dejara de llorar, Sakura chupó el chupete mientras estiraba su bracito y tocaba la oreja del rubio, era un gesto que siempre hacia con su madre o cualquiera que le diera el biberón.

El niño se ruborizó por aquel contacto y sintió como si un pequeño globo se inflara en su pecho, una sensación agradable, ella era la persona más bonita que había visto en su corta vida.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Me fui demasiado atrás jaja… pero aquí no termina, esta será una mini historia de 6 drabbles, algo sencillo, con varias sorpresas, para saber más pasar al siguiente, (cuando este publicado). :P

Regresare pronto.


	2. Flor

**N/A:** Aquí otro más,gracias a los que comentaron el anterior, **Nobodyknows05** **,** **Sakuita 01** **,** **Joshy nalu** **,** **Cassie McCormick** **,** **Akane-Aimi** **,** **cinlayj2** y **Ayane Evans** **.**

En cada drabble habrán pasado varios años, pondré las edades para que no se pierdan, lo he centrado en momentos importantes, un nuevo comienzo, pero si es una historia continua.

.

* * *

" **Comienzo"**

 **-2-**

 **.**

Naruto atravesaba uno de los peores momentos de su corta vida, a sus cinco años había perdido a su padrastro en una misión ninja que termino mal, por más que Kushina hablaba con él, Naruto seguía culpado a su padre el cuarto Hokage de la muerte de Jiraiya, el shinobi no sólo era su padrino, sino que también su sensei de ratos libres y su mejor amigo.

Esa pérdida lo había hecho pasar de ser un niño extrovertido y feliz a uno solitario y rebelde, ser el hijo del Hokage siempre le había traído muchos beneficios, pero últimamente no se le podían decir nada.

—¡Cara de sapo, te voy a moler a golpes si vuelves a tomar una de mis cosas!.

Gritó el rubio amenazando a un niño, pues este se había atrevido a esconderle su Bentō y se burlaba mientras el Uzumaki lo buscaba.

—¡Naruto, no digas malas palabras! —lo reprendió la sensei.

El Uzumaki encontró el Bentō detrás de la puerta y se dirigió hacia el área de la cancha de entrenamiento, lugar que a esa hora estaba solitario, allí planeaba ingerir sus alimentos, pero la vio a ella y se detuvo, era Sakura Haruno, la niña de pelo rosa que tanto le gustaba, estaba sentaba con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

" _¿Estará llorando?"_

Aunque gustaba de ella nunca había tenido el valor de hablarle más allá del saludo, _"Debo ser su amigo, no tiene ninguno"._

Recordó que su padre le había dicho varias veces que tratará a las niñas con delicadeza, su madre que debía ser detallista, Jiraiya también le había dicho que tenía que mostrarse seguro, pues a las mujeres le gustaban los hombres que eran fuertes, Naruto arrancó una flor de una planta cercana y camino hacia ella.

—Sakura.

Ella levantó el rostro vio la flor y luego al dueño de la mano que la sostenía, era el hijo del cuarto Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, compartían clases pero nunca habían jugado juntos.

—¿Ves esta flor?, es bonita, es del mismo color de tu cabello. —le dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas, no era de decir ese tipo de cosas, pero era la verdad y quería que ella dejara de estar triste.

Sakura se ruborizó y oculto el rostro con su bracito —¿y qué?, es de mi frente que se burlan.

Naruto torció la boquita, para él todo en ella era bonito.

La voz le sonó temblorosa cuando dijo —Tu frente está bien, a mi gusta mucho.

—¡Mientes, es fea!.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y se sentó a comer a su lado, dejando la flor en el piso, de ahora en adelante, se aseguraría de que ya no estuviera sola, con él a su lado nadie más se atrevería a burlarse de ella.


	3. Tengamos una cita

" **Comienzo"**

 **-3-**

 **.**

La hora del recreo era uno de los momentos favoritos para Sakura, porque podía acercarse a Sasuke Uchiha el niño más cool y guapo de la academia ninja, vio al pelinegro comiendo apartado del resto de los estudiantes y se acerco con su mejor sonrisa.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo comer aquí?. —le preguntó la niña de diez años.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y Sakura feliz se sentó a su lado, saco un pañuelo grande lo coloco sobre sus piernas y procedió a sacar de su mochila el Bentō, le había pedido a su madre que le pusiera más comida de lo normal para compartirla con el pelinegro.

Sasuke estaba harto de todas las niñas que se acercaban a él siempre armando un alborotó, el Uchiha se levantó y se marcho sin decir nada.

—¡Espera Sasuke-kun traje algo para ti!

Sakura Haruno estaba súper enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha y hacia todo lo posible por agradarle al pelinegro, aunque a este no le interesaba nada de ella, varios metros lejos de allí un niño rubio había contemplado la escena en silencio.

Le molestaba muchísimo ver los desplantes del Uchiha, pero le molestaría más que ella fuese correspondida por él.

—Eres una cursi Sakura-chan, ¿crees que con una comida Sasuke se enamorara de ti?

Ella movió la cabeza en dirección hacia la voz y vio a Naruto, arrugó la frente y dijo —deja de vigilarme Naruto, no eres mi niñero.

Naruto camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, la pelirosa comenzó a comer ignorando su presencia, Sasuke rompía su corazón una y otra vez, pero no perdía las esperanzas de conquistarlo.

—Sakura-chan, tengamos una cita. —soltó de repente.

La pelirosa dejo de masticar y miró a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco, él nunca había intentado tener nada con ella, así que jamas había imaginado tener algo con él, la idea le parecía una tontería —¡por supuesto que no!, no quiero que Sasuke-kun se entere que tuvimos una cita y piense que somos novios.

El niño se rascó una mejilla con un dedo y sonrojado dijo, —tú y yo podríamos ser novios, me comería todas las comidas que tú me dieras.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y no sabiendo cómo llevar la situación lo golpeó tan fuerte que el rubito quedo tendido en el suelo viendo pajaritos y corazones flotando sobre su cabeza.

Ruborizada le gritó —¡no vuelvas a decir algo como eso!.


	4. Golpe de suerte

" **Comienzo"**

 **-4-**

 **.**

—¿Qué pasa? —les preguntó Kushina al ver tanta seriedad entre su esposo y su hijo.

—Papá quiere ponerme en equipo con el idiota de Sasuke Uchiha.

Se quejó Naruto.

—Ese chico es un genio, podrían formar un muy buen equipo. —respondió el Cuarto Hokage.

Naruto resopló indignado, desde que escucho la tarde anterior a su progenitor mencionar a Sasuke como posible compañero de equipo con su hijo, Naruto trataba de persuadirlo de lo contrario.

—Ese chico me parece un presumido, además me prometiste que Sakura Haruno haría equipo con mi Naruto. —dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza mientras miraba a su esposo.

—¿En serio mamá?, ¡¿Sakura-chan hará equipo conmigo?!—preguntó Naruto ilusionado.

Ahora si tenía ganas de seguir comiendo, Kushina sonrió al ver a su hijo más tranquilo, Naruto empezó a comer mientras el Hokage se frotaba la frente angustiado.

—Eh, que aun no lo decido. —intervino Minato con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente, Sakura le había pedido que la pusiera en equipo con el Uchiha.

Y Minato para complacer a las dos féminas había decidido ponerlos a los tres juntos.

—Minato, si no quieres que te castigue vas a poner a ese Uchiha en otro equipo que no sea con Sakura. —le advirtió Kushina, simpatizaba mucho con Sakura, así que quería proteger el interés amoroso de su hijo.

.

.

Al día siguiente Naruto llegaba a la academia de mal humor pues no había llegado a ningún acuerdo con su padre sobre el equipo 7.

—¡Naruto!

Fue arrastrado por Sakura hasta parte de la cancha de entrenamiento —¿qué pasa Sakura-chan?

Ella rápidamente le explicó que había escuchado que a Sasuke-kun le gustaba que las niñas tuvieran experiencia besando, Naruto torció los ojos, jamás había visto al pelinegro interesase en una chica, la mayoría de los rumores eran mentira.

Pero a su amiga eso no le importaba, incluso se había dejado crecer el cabello porque también había escuchado que a Sasuke le gustaban las niñas con el pelo largo.

—¿Y que con eso? —preguntó de mala gana.

Sakura se ruborizó un poco, —es que necesito tu ayuda para eso, debo haber besado a un chico antes que a él, pensé que como somos amigos tú me podrías ayudar con eso.

—¡¿Queee?! —chilló escandalizado e incrédulo.

.

.

Sakura lo había citado para ese mismo día a las tres de la tarde, era golpe de suerte, se besarían en su habitación, la Sakura, para cuando llego ese momento Naruto estaba tan nervioso que hasta sentía que caminaba extraño.

—No vayas a abrir la boca, sólo juntaremos nuestros labios. —le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo.

Estaban sentados en el borde de la cama de ella, Naruto se quedó quieto, aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza, —cierra los ojos. —le pidió ella.

Cerró los ojos, espero y espero pero nada pasaba, —¿Sakura-chan que tanto haces? —preguntó abriendo los ojos.

—¡Ciérralos! —gritó, aunque tenía doce años daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba.

Él obedeció y sintió la respiración de la niña sobre su cara, —no respires me haces cosquillas. —susurro ella.

Naruto dejo de respirar y pronto sintió los labios tibios de su amiga sobre los suyos, apenas duro cinco segundos, pero suficiente para sentir como si su cerebro se paralizara.


	5. Naruto

" **Comienzo"**

 **-5-**

A Sakura le sorprendió y avergonzó a horrores saber que excitaba a uno de sus mejores amigos, no podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza, _"mi hijo se masturba en tu honor"_ Sakura quiso que se la tragara la tierra en ese mismo momento.

Kushina había decido intervenir con esa pequeña mentira, necesitaba que Sakura dejara de ver a Naruto como a un niño o peor aun como a un hermano, ya tenían dieciocho años y si no pasaba algo entre ellos ahora, no pasaría nunca.

Conocía a Sakura desde que esta nació, sabía que era una buena chica, así que verla sufrir por el imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha era irritante, necesitaba que enfocara su atención en su hijo, un chico divertido, trabajador, con un gran corazón y que la que la amaba en secreto.

—¿Sakura-chan que tienes?

Le preguntó Naruto al verla tan callada, Sakura era por demás de conversadora, ahora no decía ni pio.

—Na-nada, sólo pensaba en el trabajo del Hospital, Tsunade-sama es una directora muy estricta. —mintió por salir de paso.

Kushina-san siempre fue muy entrometida, estaba acostumbrada a su espontaneidad, pero aquel comentario había déjalo a Sakura helada, Naruto y ella tenían una amistad de muchos años, _"¿cómo puede verme de esa manera tan sexual?"_

—Si quieres le digo a mi papá para que hable con la vieja y le apreté las cuerdas. —le dijo mientras revisaba sus shurikens y demás armas.

Ambos estaban en casa del Hokage, en la sala, hace apenas veinte minutos Kushina le había dicho eso sobre Naruto antes de ir a sacarlo de la cama. La pelirosa no sabía que era más vergonzoso si verle la cara a Naruto o a Kushina-san.

" _Ella no debería saber eso, ¡yo no debería saber eso!, NO, definitivamente Naruto no debería hacer eso pensando en mi"._

No podía prohibirle que pensara en ella, ¡rayos!, estaba muy nerviosa.

—Sakura-chan, Sai y yo iremos a una misión en Suna, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

—No podre, entrenare con Tsunade-sama. —inventó, ahora no sabía cómo comportarse delante de él.

—Ah, será aburrido sin ti. —respondió decepcionado.

 _"Naruto ha crecido",_ observó la espalda ancha de rubio y sus brazos, no eran tan musculosos pero se notaba que eran fuertes, luego fijo su vista ahí, en la parte que según la madre de Naruto, él se jalaba pensando en ella.

Incomodo, Naruto se puso el morral sobre las piernas al notar que Sakura le estaba viendo la entrepierna. Al ver lo que su amigo hizo Sakura se ruborizó súper avergonzada, casi iba a disculparse, pero eso sería reconocer lo que hizo.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué opinas sobre cortarme el pelo?.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, —déjalo como esta, te ves bien así.

Se sentó a su lado y estando cerca del chico lo miró de reojo y noto que sus facciones aniñadas ya estaban desapareciendo, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre guapo.

—Te está saliendo barba, casi no se nota porque eres rubio, pero se ve que te está saliendo.

Él se pasó la mano por la cara, —ya me sale, me he afeitado varias veces.

—¿En serio?, ¿tu cara se pone rasposa?.

Ella estiró una mano y le toco el rostro sorprendiéndolo, Naruto cerró los ojos recordando la única vez en que la pelirosa lo había besado y se sintió mal, porque sabía que algo así nunca más pasaría, ella estaba loca por ese idiota de Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto se puso de pie rompiendo el contacto y dijo, —¡ya estoy listo para cumplir otra misión!, seré el próximo Hokage, así que debo superar a mi padre.

Haruno sonrió, en eso él y Sasuke-kun se parecían, ambos deseaban ser Hokage.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Kushina decidió meter sus manos en el asunto y casi traumatiza a Sakura jaja, esta pequeña historia se hizo más larga mientras la corregía, ya no son 6 drabbles son un poco más.

 **Kuromi-san:** Ya no tienes que esperar más, espero que te gustara el capitulo.

 **8toalplay9:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, XD

 **Joshy nalu:** Hola!, me da risa cada vez que me culpas de tu gusto por la pareja, si yo no hice nada, jaja… sé que estas pendiente de AMANTES, al igual que muchos, no sé qué decirte, quedan tres capítulos de ese fic, no logro ponerme de acuerdo con el orden de las escenas, así que disfruta este mientras tanto. XD

 **Sakuita 01:** Sakura con esto ya deja de ver a Naruto como a un niño, eso queda claro. :)

 **Guest (0.1):** Hola!, me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta, espero que sigas mejorando de tu Neumonía, come mucho Berro, es buenísimo para la neumonía, aunque no sé si se llama diferente en tu país.

Entiendo con lo del suero, pase unos días hospitalizada, por la operación tenía que recibir muchos antibióticos y el brazo donde me tomaron la vía intravenosa parecía que quería explotarme, dolía mucho. Pero ya estoy en casa y con más ganas de escribir que nunca, el NaruSaku conmigo seguirá teniendo más historias, eso tenlo por seguro. Un abrazo y cuídate mucho. XD


	6. Kushina-san

" **Comienzo"**

 **-6-**

 **.**

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las hojas de los arboles en el terreno que era propiedad de la familia del Hokage, Naruto se estaba quedando dormido sobre la grama cuando escucho la voz de Sakura.

—¿Cansado?

Abrió los ojos y la vio de pie frente a él, —aburrido.

Ella negó con una sonrisa, —Eres el hijo del Hokage, podrías pedirle a tu padre una misión rango S.

Naruto palmeó la grama diciéndole que se sentara, Sakura lo hizo, después de todo quería averiguar si Naruto estaba interesado en ella como mujer, así como tanto insistía Kushina-san.

—De momento no hay misiones de ese tipo para mí. —respondió aun tumbado en la grama con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Estas castigado? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Él movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados —no, pero algo parecido, ¿y tú qué?, ¿no tienes turno hoy?

—Estoy libre… me pregunto si Sasuke-kun estará libre hoy.

Naruto arrugó la frente, por poco logro convencer a su padre de no ponerlos en equipo con Sasuke Uchiha, pero aunque no estaban en equipo, Sakura-chan no perdía tiempo para tratar de agradar al pelinegro.

—Hm, seguro estará entrenando, si quieres te acompaño a verlo y le llevamos un regalito. —Dijo con ironía, eso la hizo reír, —Sakura-chan, Sasuke es un imbécil, no sé que le ves.

Ella se puso seria —ustedes podrían ser amigos si dejaran de criticarse uno al otro.

Naruto resopló, —Je, ¿quien ha dicho que yo quiera ser amigo de él?.

Realmente Sasuke sólo le caía mal por el hecho de que Sakura estuviera interesada en él, de lo contrario le fuese indiferente todo sobre el clan Uchiha.

—Quizás deba dejar de esperar a Sasuke-kun.

A Naruto le extraño mucho ese comentario, era la primera vez que su amiga decía algo parecido, —sería lo mejor para ti.

—Pero parece que no le gusto a ningún chico, —le lanzó esa punta, pero el rubio no dijo nada.

Naruto tenía miedo de insistir tanto en tener algo con ella y que terminara perdiendo su amistad, así que prefería no arriesgarse hasta estar seguro de que Sasuke ya no estaba en el corazón de Sakura.

La pelirosa dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y vio a Hinata caminando hacia ellos, traia una bolsa en sus manos —viene Hinata, ¿estás saliendo con ella?

Naruto se sentó en la grama mientras decía —sabes que no es mi tipo, pero es una buena chica, creo que le gusto.

—No creo que sean compatibles. —respondió tratando de sonar indiferente.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque Hinata ya estaba muy cerca.

—Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, ¿cómo están? —saludó gentilmente.

Sakura se levantó del suelo —bueno ya tengo que irme, adiós chicos.

Se despidió con una sonrisa y se dirigió al hospital, en realidad si tenía turno, pero pensó que no haría falta perder el día de trabajo, todo había salido como imagino, no le gustaba a Naruto, una parte de ella se sentía aliviada y la otra decepcionada.

 **.**

En la tarde cuando pasaba consultas llego una persona que no esperaba ver en el hospital. —Risa, pasa otro paciente por favor. —le indicó la pelirosa.

—¡¿Cómo va el día Sakurita?! —la saludó animadamente la madre de Naruto.

La pelirosa se puso de pie preocupada —¡Kushina-san!, ¿qué hace por aquí?, ¿se siente mal?, ¿le paso algo a Naruto o Minato-sama?

Kushina ocupo la silla vacía mientras decía, —no pasa nada, tranquila, sólo vine por vitaminas para Naruto.

Sólo una excusa para hablar con la pelirosa.

—Oh, bueno, —abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio, lo que menos quería era hablar de Naruto con la madre de este, despúes de lo que le habia dicho hace unos dias —que se tome una diaria.

La pelirroja acepto el pequeño frasco y le preguntó —¿cómo vas con Naruto?

—¿Cómo voy de qué? —le preguntó con miedo a que le dijera algo vergonzoso.

La Uzumaki sonrió, —ya sabes, lo que te dije, le gustas a mi hijo, pienso que harían una linda pareja.

Sakura se ruborizó, a veces la madre de su mejor amigo la intimidaba, se acomodo un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y dijo —Kushina-san, creo que usted malinterpreto las cosas, yo no le gusto a Naruto.

Kushina resopló, —lo de Naruto por ti es obvio, tan obvia como tu ceguera con Uchiha Sasuke, hay una gran diferencia en esos dos, ya que te gusta tanto el hijo de Mikoto, compáralo con Naruto.

La pelirroja se levantó de la silla convencida de que eso era suficiente para que Sakura comenzara a fijarse en Naruto de otra manera.

—Ah, por cierto, —se detuvo antes de salir, —no tardes tanto en elegir, esa chica rarita anda tras los pasos de mi hijo, no quiero una chica asi como nuera.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Este drabble aburrido era necesario para Sakura, o mejor dicho para lo que viene. En teoría quedan 2 drabbles, pero estoy pensando en que puedo hacer algo más antes de cerrar con este experimento. XD


	7. Sakura-chan

**N/A:** Aquí estoy con otro drabble/viñeta de esta corta historia, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. Este se lo dedicare a **8toalplay9** **,** **cinlayj2** **,** **Natsumi Takahashi** **,** **Sakuita 01** **,** **Joshy nalu** , por comentar el anterior, espero lo disfruten. Regresare pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" **Comienzo"**

 **-7-**

 **.**

—Sakura-chan ya vive sola, yo también debería alquilar mi propio departamento e independizarme, ya tengo dieciocho años —comentó Naruto en el desayuno, estaba desconcertado de que su amiga ya viviera sola, no lo esperaba tan pronto.

Kushina negó con la cabeza —claro que no, luego empezaras a recibir visitas de mujeres y no quiero una mujerzuela como nuera.

—¡Pero no aceptare visitas de mujeres!.—insistió Naruto.

—Si quieres vivir solo no veo problemas. —dijo el cuarto Hokage tranquilamente.

—¡Minato, no fomentes las locuras de tu hijo!. —lo regañó su esposa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros —¿ves?, papá me apoya. —sonrió llevándose una rebanada de pan a su boca.

La pelirroja miró con expresión severa a su esposo y Minato dijo. —escuche que Sakura todavía se esta mudando, deberías ir y ayudarla.

Kushina sonrió con malicia —eso es una estupenda idea Minato, Naruto, termina de comer y ve con Sakurita.

.  
.

Sakura estornudó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, se asomó por el ojo de la puerta y vio a Naruto, Haruno medio arreglo su pelo desaliñado, sólo por ser él iba a abrir la puerta, porque no estaba a condiciones para ver a nadie.

—¡Sakura-chan!, eh… ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó al verla envuelta en una sabana y con la nariz enrojecida.

—Me puse a limpiar y el polvo me provoco alergia, tengo la nariz congestionada, me bañe y me ha dado mucho frío, ya tome algo, tanto estornudar es lo que me tiene mal.

—Ah, Sakura-chan es la primera vez que te veo enferma.

La abrazó para reconfortarla, él siempre trataba de demostrarle su cariño, —que calentito estas. —dijo ella aferrándose al abrazo y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio, quería robarle el calor.

Naruto se ruborizó, —jeje bueno, si quieres te abrazo más hasta que se te quite el frío jeje...

Ella se apartó para estornudar y sorber su nariz con un pañuelo.

—Sakura-chan, tienes que acostarte para que te mejores rápido, ¿donde es tu habitación? —le recomendó con voz seria.

Sakura envuelta en la sabana se dirigió hacia la única habitación del apartamento, Naruto la siguió diciéndole que era todo tan pequeño. —pero al menos ya no estoy bajo la misma casa que mis padres, eres un mimado.

—Hey, lastimas mis sentimientos. —se quejó con dramatismo.

Llegaron a la habitación, ambos se descalzaron y la pelirosa se acostó en la cama, Naruto se sentó apoyando la espalda del espaldar de la cama.

—¿Porqué una cama matrimonial? —le preguntó con ceño fruncido, no quería siquiera pensar que ella quisiera vivir con un hombre ahí.

—Para dormir a mis anchas, siempre quise una cama grande. —respondió ágilmente.

Naruto sonrió aliviado, —ahora podrás dormir atravesada a lo horizontal, aunque la cabeza te colgara al suelo, o los pies —rió entre dientes, Sakura estiró la mano, pero no para golpearlo sino para que se acostara completamente y poder seguir robándole el calor.

Naruto estaba perplejo y ruborizado, no sabía qué hacer con Sakura tan cerca, en esa posición como si fuesen pareja —¿y viniste a ver donde vivo supongo?.

Se rascó la nunca nervioso —mamá me envió para que te ayudara.

Ella arrugó la frente, —sino es así, entonces no vienes.

Él se rió un poco y dijo, —Sakura-chaan, no digas eso, igual iba a venir.

La arropo más con la sabana y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de la joven, su cabello olía bien, las paredes de la habitación eran blancas y el lugar se veía recién pintado.

—Trata de dormir, me quedare aquí cuidándote. —le dijo moviendo la quijada sobre la cabeza femenina.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero cerró los ojos mientras pensaba que Naruto era el chico más bueno del mundo, _"siempre tan pendiente de mí"._

Aunque la situación no era nada romántica, y ella sólo estaba así porque tenía frio, no podía dejar de sentirse afortunado.

—Que linda se ve. —murmuró observándola, ella estaba dormida casi sobre él con un brazo rodeando el torso del rubio. Posición que lo tenía produciendo más calor.

—¿Quién? —murmuró con los ojos cerrados, tenía sueño pero no lograba dormir.

Naruto se asustó, —pensé que estabas dormida.

Ella se removió y abrió los ojos, —¿hablas de Hinata?.

—¿De Hinata? —repitió extrañado.

—La chica que te parece bonita, ¿quién es? —insistió.

Él no sabía cómo salir del problema, así que trato de explicarse lo más rápido posible.

—Hinata es bonita, pero no es mi tipo, ahora duerme y descansa.

Sakura volvió a recortar su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, pero se sentía rara, no quería que Naruto saliera con chicas. Recordó lo que Kushina le había dicho y quiso ponerlo a prueba.

Espero dos minutos, luego con los ojos cerrados removiéndose deslizo una mano bajo la chaqueta del rubio y toco la piel masculina, tenía el abdomen duro, el ninja contuvo la respiración, ella siguió acurrucándose quedando casi sobre él. Naruto soltó el aire de sus pulmones lo más lento que pudo.

" _No dice nada"_ pensó confundida.

" _No por favor"_ pensó preocupado de que su cuerpo reaccionara ante tanta provocación.

El pecho del joven ahora bajaba y subía rápidamente, pero seguía sin atreverse a manosearla, lo cual le demostraba que Naruto era un caballero que la respetaba, quería provocarlo más hasta que perdiera la decencia, en esos momentos ni recordaba a Sasuke, abrió los ojos y Naruto se asustó.

—¿T-te sientes mejor? —tartamudeó.

Ella asintió sin bajarse de él, ni quitar la mano bajo la chaqueta del rubio, el descongestionante le había hecho efecto, porque ya respiraba mejor y no tenía frío.

—Naruto, yo… ¿te gusto como mujer?

—¿Q-que?

Sakura se movió un poco hacia arriba y atrapó los labios del Uzumaki entre los suyos, Naruto se quedó paralizado mientras ella lo besaba lentamente.


	8. Deseo

**N/A:** Aquí otro drabble, gracias a los que comentan, regresare pronto.

.

* * *

" **Comienzo"**

 **-8-**

 **.**

Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras ella lo besaba lentamente, cuando estaba a punto de separarse al no sentirse correspondida el rubio llevo una mano a la nuca de la joven y comenzó a tomar el control, abrió la boca e hizo que Sakura lo imitara. Fue infinitamente mejor de lo que había imaginado, por fin, luego de tantos años podía fundirse en los labios y sabor de su amiga, quería llenarse de ella, embriagarse de ella, quería todo de ella.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, era como si él hubiera desatado un deseo contenido, la besaba con una extrema pasión que la envolvía en un calor sofocante y a la vez placentero, nunca había sentido algo así.

Las manos de Naruto le acariciaban la espalda, —Sakura-chan, —susurró sobre sus labios, no quería que el momento terminara.

Ella quería más y así se lo hizo saber, —Naruto, tócame.

Sakura se removió sobre él e inicio otro apasionado beso, no quería pensar sólo sentir, sin dejar de compartir el beso deslizó las manos por la espalda femenina y la pelirosa ahogo un gemido en su boca cuando él le apretó las nalgas acomodándola sobre su hombría, la ropa los separaba, pero fue una sensación tan gratificante para ambos que Haruno le mordió los labios.

Se besaron otro rato más y Naruto de pronto tomo conciencia de lo que hacían, como dificultad escapó de la cama dejándola desconcertada.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó enojada, chocada por la interrupción, su pecho subía y bajaba producto de la excitación.

—Esto no está bien. —Murmuró preocupado, avergonzado se pasó una mano por la cabeza, —perdóname Sakura-chan.

Salió de la habitación y se fue, llegó ansioso e inquieto a la oficina de su padre, Minato revisaba una montaña de papeles, Naruto no quiso ni sentarse, el rubio mayor levantó la vista y presto atención a su hijo. Se veía sumamente angustiado.

—¡Necesito una misión ya!.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

Naruto se alborotó el cabello —¡Sí, sí, estoy bien, sólo necesito salir de la villa!.

Minato ahora estaba más preocupado —¿pasó algo?

Naruto se desinfló ante los ojos del Hokage, —estuveapuntodehacerlocon Sakura-chan.

A pesar de que lo dijo todo junto, Minato comprendió y estaba muy sorprendido, tanto que se quedo sin palabras.

Naruto camino hasta la ventana y estando a espaldas de su padre dijo —sé que para ella sólo fue algo del calor del momento, pero para mí no, necesito salir de la aldea, si me quedo… no respondo por lo que yo sea capaz de hacer.

La amaba con todo su corazón, si Sakura-chan volvía a ponerse frente a él, muy probablemente no controlaría las ganas de confesarle sus sentimientos. Luego no podría soportar su rechazo.

—Neji Hyuga, Tenten y Lee, ya van saliendo a una misión, si los alcanzas ve con ellos.

—¡Gracias papá!. —respondió aliviado, ya tenía una excusa para esconderse.

Antes de que se fuera Minato le dijo, —pero pienso que sería mejor que te quedaras y hablaras con ella, no puedes evitarla por siempre.


	9. Virginidad

" **Comienzo"**

 **-9-**

 **.**

Cuando se entero de que Naruto se había ido a una misión Sakura no pudo más que sentirse enojada, la repentina cobardía de su mejor amigo la había dejado sorprendida. Ella ya estaba decidida, sabía lo que quería y se lo haría saber apenas regresara.

—Ino me pido que saliéramos. —comentó Sai.

Sakura levantó una ceja sorprendida mientras ambos ninjas caminaban por la villa, el pelinegro la estaba ayudando a llevar varias cajas con más de sus cosas hasta su nuevo departamento, ahora entendía que el ofrecimiento era porque Sai quería hablar sobre su amiga rubia.

—¿Ella?

Sai asintió con un movimiento de cabeza —Si, dijo que estaba cansada de esperar que yo lo hiciera.

Sakura sopló fuerte y un mechón de cabello se levantó y volvió a caer sobre su rostro, _"¿qué pasa con los hombres de hoy en día?, ahora resulta que las mujeres tenemos que tomar la iniciativa en todo",_ pensó fastidiada, aunque estaba algo sorprendida, no sabía que Ino y Sai andaban en algo.

—Y vas a ir supongo. —comentó curiosa.

—Sí, pero no sé qué se debe hacer en una cita. —respondió con sinceridad.

Sakura entornó los ojos, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella tampoco sabía mucho sobre citas, nunca había tenido una, Sasuke la había rechazado todas las veces que le propuso salir juntos y en todos esos años no se había fijado en ningún otro chico.

—Camina, por el camino te doy ideas.

Continuaron el pasó y cuando pasaban cerca del portón de la aldea, vieron a Naruto con el equipo de Gai-sensei, el pulso de Sakura se acelero instantáneamente, y trato de controlar sus nervios, quería verse muy segura delante del Uzumaki.

—Sai, deja las cajas en el suelo y piérdete.

—¿Por qué?. —preguntó sin entender.

Naruto seguía sin verlos, estaba entretenido hablando con los ninjas encargados de proteger y cuidar la entrada a la villa. —sólo hazlo. —masculló entre dientes.

—Iré a saludar a Naruto. —anunció el ninja dibujante.

Sakura se lo impidió jalándolo de la oreja, —lo saludas después, anda a ver a Ino y dile que esta bonita, o que se yo.

El peligro confundido se fue en dirección a la floristería Yamanaka, cuando iba varios metros lejos, Sakura agitó la mano llamando al rubio.

—¡Naruto!

Su misión había durado cinco días.

El rubio tragó grueso cuando la vio, justo lo que no quería, verla tan pronto, había pasado el viaje pensando en ella, pero no había llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre lo que haría _"seguro quiere hablar de lo que paso"._ Pensó angustiado.

—¡Ayúdame con estas cosas!. —señaló tres cajas en el suelo.

El ninja hijo del Kage de Konoha no tuvo más opción que dirigirse a donde estaba la pelirosa. —Sakura-chan, ¿como estas? —la saludó con seriedad.

Ella esbozó una linda sonrisa, —muy bien, ¿me ayudas a llevarlas a mi apartamento?.

—¿A tu apartamento? —repitió preocupado, aquello no le gustaba nada.

—Si, por favor.

Le hizo una carita de ruego que el rubio no se pudo negar, se despidió de los demás, y se quejó tomando las cajas que Sai llevaba hace poco. —me manipulas Sakura-chan.

—¡Qué va!, sólo sé que puedo contar contigo, no me negarías nada, ¿verdad?.

Naruto sopló con fuerza y camino a su lado mientras ella le preguntaba sobre su ultima misión, _"a ti o te puedo negar nada"_ pensó con resignación, cuando llegaron al sitio de su amiga, Naruto notó que todo estaba mejor arreglado.

—Gracias, —le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente.

Se rascó la nuca y dijo —bueno, ya me voy.

—Espera, —le tocó un brazo, —sé que estas cansado, hambriento, necesitas bañarte y dormir, desde luego lo harás en tu casa, pero quiero hacerte una petición para mañana.

—¿Para mañana?, ¿qué es? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Lo que hicimos el otro día —hizo una pausa y Naruto se preparo para escuchar un _"fue un error"_ —me gusto, me pareció que también te gusto a ti, el caso es que te conozco de toda la vida, no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tu para iniciar mi vida sexual.

A Naruto le dio un ataque de tos y a duras penas pudo pronunciar —¿q-que?

Sakura se veía muy segura cuando le confirmó sus palabras —Quiero perder mi virginidad contigo Naruto.

El ninja no podía creer que ella le dijera algo así tan tranquilamente, como si se tratara de ir a comprar un ramen.


	10. Pareja

" **Comienzo"**

 **-10-**

 **.**

" _Si no eres tu será alguien más"_ esas fueron las palabras mágicas para convencerlo de hacer esa locura.

Sakura se acostó en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una sabana, Naruto la admiro un momento, sentía una mezcla de excitación y miedo, miedo de que ella después se arrepintiera y lo odiara.

—No te quedes mirándome como un idiota, ¿acaso no te parezco atractiva?.

Él tramito saliva —es que no es lo correcto Sakura-chan —replicó con vehemencia, —deberías hacer esto con alguien a quien ames.

Estaban en el apartamento de la pelirosa, ubicado cerca del hospital donde ella trabajaba. Sakura se descubrió hasta la cintura dejándole ver sus pechos, tenía las mejillas muy rojas, pero era necesario para provocarlo todavía más.

Naruto desvió la vista ruborizado, para él Sakura-chan era la mujer más hermosa del planeta, ahora también sexy, pero aunque su bragueta estuviera a punto de romperse no se atrevía a tocarla.

Al verlo inmóvil ella se cubrió de nuevo con la sabana y le preguntó insegura, —¿no te gusta mi cuerpo?.

Tenía varios complejos sobre su cuerpo pero no pensó que eso a él le impediría acostarse con ella.

—Tu cuerpo está perfecto, —respondió con ceño fruncido, —pero todo esto por placer, no creo que este bien, ¿o es por Sasuke?

Ahora el nuevo rumor era que Sasuke sólo elegía a chicas que tuvieran experiencia en el sexo, si era por el pelinegro no la ayudaría, porque ayudarla significaría arrojarla a los brazos del Uchiha.

Sakura al escucharlo se sintió indignada —creo que me equivoque, quizás no eres el chico correcto, olvida esto y hagamos de cuenta que nunca paso.

Lejos de relajarse Naruto se sintió amenazado, sabía que la cosa no terminaría ahí, volvió a recordar sus palabras del día anterior _"Si no eres tu será alguien más",_ no podía dejar que otro hombre se aprovechara de su amiga.

—Tú ganas, espero no me odies después.

De mala gana Naruto se desvistió mientras Sakura lo observaba en silencio, el ninja se dio la vuelta para ponerse el preservativo estaba medio enfadado, ni un beso ni nada, _"¿ella se cree que acaso soy una maquina sin sentimientos?"_.

Era una idiota enamorada, pero no de Sasuke, a ese lo había dejado de querer cuando comenzó a fijar su atención en Naruto, desde que Kushina-san le dijera aquellas palabras había comenzado a fijarse en todas las cualidades de su mejor amigo. Ahora no dejaba de pensar en el rubio.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, con la sabana cubriendo su desnudes, Naruto estaba de espaldas con los calzones puestos, le daba vergüenza que ella viera lo excitado que estaba. —Ya deja de estar enfadado, hazlo por mí, ayúdame con esto, en realidad no le pediría este favor a nadie más.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó no pudiendo evitar ilusionarse un poco.

—Ya te lo dije, no se lo pediría a nadie más —se aseguró ella.

El rubio se giro y la vio sentada allí, la deseaba pero no quería que fuera un acto sin amor para ella, " _céntrate Naruto, haz lo que te pidió"_ se repitió varias veces mentalmente.

A Sakura le daba vergüenza mírale directamente la entrepierna, así que no lo hizo, Naruto se sentó a su lado, no sabía que decirle, así que volvió a dejar claro lo que pensaba —que te quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

—Ya deja de protestar, te voy a entregar mi virginidad y aun así te quejas.

La verdad es que eso era lo único que lo tranquilizaba un poco, saber que su amiga no le regalaría ese preciado tesoro al imbécil de Sasuke, Sakura acerco el rostro al de su amigo y lo besó en la boca, un beso apasionado, se acostó atrayéndolo consigo y se besaron un momento.

—¿De verdad quieres esto? —le preguntó una última vez, sus dudas desaparecerían si tan sólo ella le hablara de amor.

Ella le acaricio el rostro y susurro —si, has tu parte —le mordisqueó la oreja y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

El rubio se levantó un poco y se quito el calzón, aparto un poco a Sakura para dejarla bajo su cuerpo, de nuevo Haruno lo beso intensamente en la boca, se miraron un momento y ella le sonrió levemente, Naruto se veía muy nervioso.

Cuando él se acomodo entre sus piernas, ambos se sonrojaron y evitaron mirarse, estaba húmeda, eso le facilitaría el trabajo.

—Para variar me deberías dejar verlo, —comentó viendo hacia una esquina de la habitación. —te deje ver mis pechos.

Naruto apretó los dientes, —lo veras después.

¿Qué clase de conversación era esa?, de verdad que admiraba la tranquilidad de ella, respiro hondo y la vio al rostro. Le fuese gustado besar todo su cuerpo, pero sabía que ella sólo quería usarlo para dejar de ser virgen.

—Mírame a los ojos. —le pidió con voz seria. —Sakura clavo sus ojos en los azules, —si te duele me dices y paro.

No iba a detenerlo, porque sabía que si lo hacia él ya no continuaría, Sakura apretó los dientes soportando en silencio la invasión en su vagina, Naruto se hundió lentamente hasta sentir que algo lo frenaba, Haruno haciéndose la fuerte lo animo a continuar, un empujón más fuerte y rompió su himen, tuvieron que parar un momento porque a ella le dolía mucho.

 **.**

—Mm, sigue.

" _Casi mía, casi mía",_ era la único que repetía mentalmente mientras se movía suavemente en su interior, aun así ella se sentía muy incómoda, ya no era el mismo dolor, pero los movimientos del chico le dolían un poco, Naruto estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, no quería hacerle más daño, tampoco quería abusar del momento, pero quería disfrutar lo que sabía no se repetiría nunca más, _"soy su primer hombre"._ Era su único consuelo.

Minutos después, él no sudaba, brillaba, los dos brillaban, Sakura ahora parecía estar en el cielo.

—Naruto…

Ella había dicho su nombre, eso lo excito más, quería besarla y ella quería lo mismo, porque tomo el rostro entre sus manos y lo beso apasionadamente provocándolo con su lengua, él no dudo en fundirse en un largo beso erótico.

—¿Te molesta si hago esto Sakura-chan?, —estando dentro se movió hacia adelante con fuerza sintiendo más placer.

—Oh, dios, hazlo varias veces. —le suplicó ella.

Naruto lo hizo repetidas veces haciéndola tener su primer orgasmo, uno que la dejo al borde del desmayo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, hazme todo lo que quieras.

Ante esas palabras no dudo en aprovecharse de la situación, beso y chupo el cuello femenino mientras acariciaba candentemente una pierna de la kunoichi, si tenía su permiso entonces no iba a dejar piel sin ser besada, lamio entre los dos senos y con la boca abarco parte de un seno hasta quedarse succionando el pezón.

Sakura gemía aferrándose a la espalda masculina, a él no le importaba quedar con la espalda llena de arañazos, no iba a parar, ya no tenía vergüenza de tocarla, lo hacía con sus labios, manos y lengua.

—Oh, dios, Naruto.

Con el poco juicio que le quedaba Sakura trataba de comparar a este hombre apasionado, con el chico de hace unos momentos que no quería ni tocarla.

" _Este cuerpo no será tuyo Sasuke"._

Pensaba mientras impulsaba su pelvis penetrándola hasta el fondo, Sakura se movía con él no queriendo romper el contacto.

—Naruto…

El rubio la dibujaba con caricias y besos.

—Sakura-chan, no lo hagas con Sasuke. —le rogó con la voz enronquecida.

Con piernas y brazos lo envolvió y le susurro al cuello —¿quién quiere a Sasuke-kun cuando existes tu?, ahora sólo quiero estar contigo, te amo Naruto.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de hablar porque Sakura lo besó.

Ahora no podía pensar en nada más que tenerla, quererla, besarla y poseerla.

.

.

Varios días después en la mansión Hokage.

—Naruto se está pasando de listo con mi hija —comentó Kizashi de mal humor.

Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro del cuarto Hokage, Kushina bufó, —yo no veo a tu hija intentando separarse de él.

Varias parejas bailaban en la pista de la gran casa del Cuarto Hokage, muchas amistades de la familia habían aceptado la invitación de pasar el fin de años juntos, entre ellos los Haruno.

—Le aclarare un par de cosas a ese muchacho —murmuró Kizashi.

Kushina y Minato se vieron las caras y Mebuki lo hizo sentarse empujándolo en la silla, —no harás un papelón y arruinar la fiesta de fin de año. —lo regañó Mebuki.

—Pero eso chico. —protestó humillado.

—Conoces a Naruto de toda la vida, es un caballero. —intervino Minato sin perder la calma, estaba contento de ver que Naruto por fin estaba saliendo con Sakura.

—Pero mi florecita…

—Mi hijo es un buen partido, deberías estar feliz. —lo interrumpió Kushina defendiendo a su hijo.

La canción termino, Sakura y Naruto salieron de la pista, iban a salir a la calle para ver los fuegos artificiales juntos pero Kushina los llamó animadamente, los jóvenes compartieron una mirada y resignados tuvieron que acercarse a donde estaban sus padres.

—Kushina-san, Minato-sama —saludó Sakura cortésmente, la pareja asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señores Haruno, ¿qué tal están? —saludó Naruto con una gota en la cabeza, se había olvidado de los padres de Sakura, de lo contrario con hubiera bailado tan cariñosamente con ella.

—No tan bien como tú, —replicó el señor Haruno, Naruto se rascó la cabeza queriendo desaparecer de ese lugar.

—Sakura, ¿tienes algo que decirnos? —le preguntó Mebuki.

La pelirosa se frotó las manos nerviosa y Naruto se adelantó diciendo —creo que ellos quieren saber si tenemos una relación de pareja.

—Amh, —suspiro Sakura avergonzada, —bueno… ustedes ya conocen a Naruto, hace poco hemos descubierto que ambos nos queremos, espero no se opongan.

Kushina celebro abrazando a ambos jóvenes, Minato propuso que hicieran un brindis por la nueva pareja.

—¿Oponernos? —preguntó Mebuki extrañada, ya sabía que su hija andaba enamorada del hijo de Kushina, algo que la tranquilizo pues antes suspiraba por ese odioso de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sí, es que queremos vivir juntos. —informo sonrojada.

—¡¿Quee?!, —chilló Kizashi.

—No se enfade suegrito, si Sakura-chan no se niega será legalmente.

Sakura lo miró con absoluta sorpresa y Naruto sonrió, los dos niños habían crecido y ahora querían hacer cosas de adultos, aunque no necesariamente tenía que casarse para eso.

—Necesito tomar algo. —murmuró el señor Haruno desconcertado.

" _Yo también"_ quiso decir Sakura.

—Vaya, no sé qué decir. —comentó Minato sorprendido.

—Te dije, algún día seriamos familia. —le dijo Kushina a Mebuki, la rubia sonrió con satisfacción.

—Debemos ir pensando en el vestido. —dijeron al mismo tiempo Kushina y Mebuki

Sakura le susurro con ironía —gracias Naruto, ahora tu madre y la mía me volverán loca.

—Les daremos excusas, no te preocupes. —susurro él.

Naruto se sentó alrededor de la escandalosa mesa y a Sakura no le quedo más opción que imitarlo, cuando lo veía a veces miraba al niño que elogio su frente, otra veces al muchacho que se quejaba de su amor por Sasuke-kun, pero ahora lo veía como al hombre de su vida.

.

.

.

.

— **FIN—**

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí termina este experimento, al principio pensé en poner a Naruto huérfano, pero recordé que no había escrito nada con Kushina y Minato, tampoco había leído nada NaruSaku con ellos vivos, (en español), tenía que hacer algo respecto a eso. Ya será en otra oportunidad que escriba algo con el pequeño Naruto huérfano. Alguien me pregunto si continuaría " **Orgullo Naranja",** la respuesta es sí, el próximo año espero poder retomarla.

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :)**


End file.
